This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Directed by Drs. Michael Franklin and Jean Starkey and assisted by Informatics Coordinator Kate McInnerney, the MT INBRE Bioinformatics and Genomics Core provides investigators in the Research Core as well as faculty and students across the network and other states (Alaska, Wyoming, Wisconsin, Florida and Missouri) expertise in data collection, management, and analysis, in addition to expertise in proteomics, genomics, computational biology, and database design and management. Investigators and their students have access to and technical support for the Bioinformatics Core Facility (which includes the Bioinformatics Teaching and Research Facility and Systems Biology Computational Cluster), MSU's Proteomics and Biological Mass Spectrometer Facility, the Functional Genomics Core Facility, Environmental Chemistry Lab, and the University of Montana's Electron Microscopy Facility. The Bioinformatics and Genomics Core provides mentoring and training opportunities to Montana's researchers, including online courses in bioinformatics, data collection, management, and analysis, training in the tools and techniques commonly used in bioinformatics, and workshops for students and faculty. The resources and expertise contributed by the Core are integral to investigators and their students and facilitate the incorporation of bioinformatics analyses into research projects. Bioinformatics Core staff include, in addition to Drs. Franklin and Starkey and Ms. McInnerney, Dr. Aurelien Mazurie, Senior Bioinformatician;Gary Orser, Systems Administration;Joyce Brewer, Proteomics Analysis (graduate student);and Joanna Gress, graduate student in the Functional Genomics Core Facility. Building on successes in INBRE I, the Bioinformatics and Genomics Core focuses on strengthening the state's biomedical and bioinformatics infrastructure through continued development of shared facilities, research collaborations and mentoring, working groups, and training opportunities. The Core has 4 specific goals: 1) maintain and support the Bioinformatics Teaching and Research Lab and Systems Biology Computational Cluster, 2) offer foundational tutorials, workshops and courses that enable users to take advantage of bioinformatics tools and expose students to the expanding field of bioinformatics, 3) provide one-on-one technical support and mentoring of bioinformatics related research, and 4) collaborate with campus-based shared resource facilities, Montana INBRE and COBRE Project Leaders, regional INBRE bioinformatics cores, and other relevant groups to deliver services in an efficient and non-redundant manner.